Benutzer Blog:Kinira/Wie verbessert man Digimon Fusion?
Wie verbessert man Digimon Fusion? Eine sehr gute Frage. Zu aller erst muss ich allerdings sagen, dass dies meine eigene, persönliche Meinung ist und ich nur Digimon Fusion und nicht Digimon Hunters durchnehme. Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich in Digimon Fusion nicht mag. Darauf werde ich aber noch kommen. Mal den schlechten Deutsch-Dub und die Übernahme aus dem Amerika-Dub bei Seite, ich selbst finde diese Staffel sehr schlecht geschrieben und viele Charaktere sind nicht gut gehandhabt. Besonders Charaktere wie Mikey Kudo, Jeremy Tsurugi und Angie Hinamoto sind nicht gerade die besten Protagonisten in Digimon. Selbst die Antagonisten haben so ihre Probleme mit schlechten Writing. Aber auch die Story lässt zu wünschen übrig. Und es hilft definitiv nicht, dass es eine Manga-Adaption gibt… (die bei Weitem besser ist!). So, ohne weiter zu zögern, werde ich jetzt mal meine Verbesserungen vorschlagen. Story Oh Gott, die Story. Sie ist die langweiligste in der gesamten Serie. Jede dritte Episode läuft gleich: Mikey, seine Digimon und die Anhängsel Jeremy und Angie kommen in eine Zone, treffen auf versklavte Digimon, begegnen den General und der Armee, bekämpfen die Armee, bekämpfen dann den General und besiegen diesen, vielleicht schließt sich noch ein oder zwei Digimon den Fusionskämpfern an, Fusionskämpfer erhält die Digikrone der Zone, ehe dann ein Zonentransfer stattfindet und dann das gleiche wieder passiert. Und das passiert sehr häufig. Also, was kann man an der Story ändern? Erstens! Episoden, wo man nicht gegen die Bagra-Armee kämpft! Fusion braucht Episoden, wo die Stimmung mal etwas entspannter ist. Zum Beispiel eine Trainingsepisode oder auch mal eine Episode, wo es sich nur um die Bagra-Armee und dessen Generäle dreht. Oder auch eine Episode, wo Mikey sich mit Shoutmon und seinem Temperament und Ziel beschäftigt. Meine Lieblingsepisode ist die, wo Mikey und die anderen in die Himmelszone kommen und dort auf Lucemon treffen. Sicher, ich ahnte schon, dass Lucemon etwas Böses vorhat, doch es war eine Abwechslung. Warum? Es gab offiziell keine Bagra-Armee Mitglieder in der Zone. Zweitens: Der Antagonist war ein SlashAngemon, welches nicht zur Bagra-Armee gehörte und als ein Diktator agierte. Allerdings wollte er nur sein Volk vor der Bagra-Armee beschützen. Diese Episode hat eine relativ ruhige Atmosphäre und sie ist sehr gut geschrieben. Die meisten anderen Sachen der Story fallen Charakteren zu, deshalb werde ich diese Sache mit den Charakteren selbst ansprechen. Setting Ich mag es eigentlich, dass es Zonen gibt. Nur die Namen sind das Problem. Ich meine, wirklich? Schwert-Zone? Würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn es eine Zone gebe mit den Namen Blumen-Zone. Nur durch den Namen weiß man schon, welche Gegner es gibt und wie sie zum größten Teil aussehen. Quasi. Magma-Zone, gegen wen werden die Fusionkämpfer kämpfen? Meramon und ein AncientVolcanomon! Ich bin sowas von überrascht! Mein größtes Problem mit dem Setting ist die Fusionierung. Und zwar gibt es keine Einschränkungen. Man kann jedes Digimon mit jedem kombinieren. Was ich mir wünsche sind Einschränkungen. Zum Beispiel könnte man pro Fusionslader nur zwei Digimon fusionieren. Um ein weiteres Digimon zu integrieren muss man jemand haben mit einem Fusionslader. Fusionskämpfer Mikey Kudo Mikey Kudo ist: athletisch, hyperintelligent, vertraut jeden, hat keine Angst, muss jeden helfen, der in Not ist, gesegnet durch Gott (Homeostasis oder Yggdrasil?, wird nicht genauer erläutert), auserwählt durch ein sehr starkes Digimon, ist bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt der einzige Mensch in Fusionskämpfer, der einen Fusionslader hat… Mit anderen Worten: er ist ein typischer Gary Stue Charakter. Mikeys „schlechteste“ und damit auch einzige schlechte Eigenschaft ist, dass er zu stark Fremden vertraut… Also sollte er lernen weniger Fremden zu vertrauen, oder? Man hätte ihn ja nicht unbedingt so athletisch machen müssen oder gesegnet durch Gott oder der einzige Mensch bis zu einem bestimmte Zeitpunkt, der einen Fusionslader hat in der Armee. Mikey braucht Schwächen! Dringend! Zum Beispiel will er unter allen Umständen wieder zurück in die Digiwelt, selbst wenn er mal mit dem Gedanken spielt, dass er der Bagra-Armee hilft. Oder wie wäre es, wenn Mikey immer wieder versucht vor seiner Verantwortung zu fliehen? Egal welche Schwächen man Mikey gibt… Es macht ihn einfach menschlicher und macht ihn nicht zu Jesus‘ Wiedergeburt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Mikey quasi alle Hintergrundgeschichten mit seiner Art ausbremst. Weil er jeden vertraut hat er hier nichts da nichts Dorulumons Geschichte runtergespielt. Anstelle, dass er misstrauisch gegenüber ihm ist. Nein? Ich spreche noch später Dorulumons Geschichte an. Oder was ist mit Mikeys Hintergrundgeschichte? Weil er einem Jungen, der eine Kopfverletzung hatte, nicht geholfen hatte, will er jetzt Jedem helfen? Kommt schon. Mikeys Manga-Version hat eine bessere Hintergrundgeschichte. Er trainiert mit einem Freund so stark, dass er jetzt in einem Rollstuhl sitzt. Das ist auf jeden Fall eine bessere Hintergrundgeschichte. Aber mal dies bei Seite. Man könnte Mikeys gute Eigenschaften einfach Jeremy und Angie zuspielen und dann wäre er auch schon weg aus der Story. Jeremy Tsurugi & Angie Hinomoto Warum tue ich die zwei zusammen? Ich sage es so, ihre Rollen (?) in der Geschichte sind sehr fraglich. Ich bezeichne sie gerne als Anhängsel, weil sie so am besten beschrieben werden können. Jeremy und Angie haben im Grunde genommen nichts zu tun in den Fusionskämpfern oder generell in der Story. Sicher Jeremy war mal der Notfall-General und Angie wurde von Laylamon entführt, doch mehr als Comic Relief haben sie im Grunde genommen nicht. Und da sie ja keine Fusionslader bis zum Ende von Digimon Hunters bekommen, sind sie auch nutzlos. Jeremy Jeremy zum Beispiel hätte einen Streit mit Mikey, weshalb er wegläuft. Im Wald selbst findet er ein Mitglied der Bagra-Armee, das versucht vor denen zu fliehen, da es quasi gezwungen wurde der Bagra-Armee beizurtreten und es selbst einen Fusionslader aus dem Arsenal gestohlen hatte. Dann stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dies eine Falle von Mitternacht war, um eine Geisel zu nehmen. Doch durch die Hilfe von seinen Freunden kann Jeremy befreit werden und er erhält einen Fusionslader. Seht ihr? So kann man jemand einen Fusionslader geben. Aber in meiner verbesserten Version von Fusion gibt es ja kein Mikey Kudo, sodass sein athletisches Talent Jeremy zufällt. Er kann aber seine Affinität an Maschinen behalten. Seine Schwächen werden sein, dass er Dinge übereilt, dumm ist und manchmal auch komisch wirkt. Angie Angie sollte eigentlich das Herz der Gruppe werden. Doch ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sie nur da war, um Mikey eine Liebesbeziehung zu geben. Ich selbst würde die Szene, wo sie von Laylamon manipuliert wird, beibehalten. Allerdings hätte sie schon von Anfang an einen Fusionslader. Ihre größte Stärke ist ihr offenes Herz und sie vertraut auch Jedem. Gleichzeitig jedoch zweifelt sie stark an sich und ihren Fähigkeiten als auch, dass sie manchmal zu sehr jemand vertraut und so die Fusionskämpfer in Gefahr bringt. Mit dieser Idee hätten Jeremy und Angie besseres zu tun als nur Comic Relief zu sein. Automatisch würde dann auch Mikey wegfallen. Digimon von Fusionskämpfer Diese Digimon sind manchmal charakterisiert (Shoutmon), manchmal werden sie einfach vergessen (Knightmon & Jijimon), manchmal sind sie total nutzlos (Cutemon) und manchmal sind sie Deux-ex-Machina (Beastmon). Aber ich werde mich nur um ein paar wichtige Mitglieder kümmern. Shoutmon Shoutmon ist einer der Digimoncharaktere, die mehr Charakter haben. Zwar ist er nicht so gut charakterisiert wie Guilmon oder gar Impmon, aber er hat wenigstens eine Persönlichkeit. Was ist das Problem? Nicht seine Persönlichkeit. Man hat aus Shoutmon nichts gemacht. Absolut rein gar nichts. Er hat einen Traum, König der Digiwelt zu werden… (Und als ich das beim ersten Mal hörte, dachte ich mir: Warte. Wo ist Yggdrasil und/oder Homeostasis?) Wie schon gesagt hätte ich mir mehr Episoden gewünscht, wo Shoutmon trainiert. Oder auch ein paar Episoden, wo er an sich selbst zweifelt, ob er seinen Traum erfüllen kann. Solche Episoden gibt es leider nicht. Seinen Charakter mag ich nicht sonderlich, aber wie gesagt, er hat wenigstens einen Charakter. Ballistamon Ballistamon ist Shoutmons bester Freund. Er hat im Anime kaum einen Charakter und manchmal bemerke ich ihn auch gar nicht. Zudem hat er wirklich eine sehr unnötige Hintergrundgeschichte. Er war nämlich einst eine Super-Waffe der Bagra-Armee! Bis zu der Episode, wo das gelüftet wurde, wurde dies nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt. Und auch danach wird es nicht wieder erwähnt. Und bei ihm ist es so, dass ich wirklich nicht weiß, was ich aus ihn in der verbesserten Version mache (außer, dass er diese unnötige Hintergrundgeschichte nicht bekommt). Dorulumon Dorulumon ist wohl mein Lieblingscharakter von der Heldenseite neben Sparrowmon und seine Persönlichkeit und manchmal sein Sarkasmus haben es mir angetan. Er sieht allerdings am komischsten aus. Dorulumon selbst war einst ein Mitglied der Bagra-Armee unter Tactimons Führung. Die Hintergrundgeschichte selbst ist gut geschrieben, aber schlecht gehandhabt. Dorulumon schleuste sich immer in die feindliche Armee ein, um diese von innen heraus zu zerstören. Eines Tages jedoch befahl Tactimon seine eigenen Soldaten andere Soldaten der Bagra-Armee zu töten, damit auch die Feinde besiegt werden. Dorulumon selbst wollte dies nicht und warnte diese Soldaten. Die Folge jedoch war, dass Dorulumon gefeuert wurde. Er wanderte eine Weile durch die Gegend und begegnete Cutemon, der nach seinen Eltern suchte. Nach kurzem Gespräch schließt sich Cutemon Dorulumon an. Diese ganze Geschichte ist an sich nicht problematisch. Doch sie wird vergessen! Zwanzig Episoden später wird das wieder aufgegriffen und ich sage nur da: „Ach ja… Dorulumon war ein Mitglied der Bagra-Armee.“ Zudem hat Mikey durch seine Art Dorulumons Hintergrundgeschichte runtergespielt. Anstelle, dass die Helden sich mal fragen, ob Dorulumon wirklich ihr Freund oder auch ein Spion ist… Das kommt nicht vor. Zudem könnte man ihn rein strategisch fragen, wie die Bagra-Armee gebaut ist, welche Digimon dort drin sind, usw. Also. Annehmen, dass er ein Spion ist, ihn misstrauen, ihn nach Informationen über die Bagra-Armee fragen. Solche Sachen machen ihn nicht einfach nur ein Werkzeug für Shoutmon X3 sondern er wird dann noch mehr ein eigenständiger Charakter. Blaue Leuchtfackel Die Blaue Leuchtfackel ist quasi die dritte Kraft im Krieg der Digiwelt. Sie besteht (fast) nur aus Drachen-oder Dinosaurier-Digimon. Zum Beispiel Greymon oder Cyberdramon. Ihr Leiter ist Christopher Aonuma. Also, was habe ich an dieser Armee auszusetzen? Christopher Aonuma Christopher ist der bestgeschriebene Mensch in Digimon Fusion. Und das sagt eigentlich nicht viel aus, wenn man bedenkt, dass Charaktere wie Angie in der Welt rumlungern. Ich selbst habe nichts auszusetzen an diesem Charakter. Abgesehen von einer einzigen Tatsache. Diese Tatsache fällt allerdings Mikey zu. Und zwar ist Mikey der einzige, der immer Recht hat. Christopher liegt immer falsch. Aber das ist schlechtes Writing. Mailbirdramon & Greymon Oh Gott… Diese zwei Digimon haben kaum eine Persönlichkeit. Und das ist ihr größtes Manko! Sie teilen sich Christophers machthungrige Eigenschaft. Sie wollen alle Zonen erobern, weil sie dann die Stärksten sind. Also, was könnte man dagegen tun. Ganz einfach. Ich nehme die Persönlichkeiten von den Manga-Versionen! Das heißt Mailbirdramon entwickelt eine Art väterliche Besorgnis gegenüber von Christopher. Greymon hingegen bekommt einen witzigen Charakter und macht sehr oft Späße. Problem mit der Persönlichkeit gelöst! Mitternacht Mitternachts Rolle im Krieg gefällt mir eigentlich am besten. Mitternacht ist die neutrale Kraft und wird von Nene Amano, Sparrowmon und AxeKnightmon geleitet. Letzter spreche ich hier nicht an. So wird es nur drei Charaktere hier geben. Nene Amano Nene Amano war mein Lieblingscharakter aus Fusion bis die zweite Hälfte kam. In der zweiten Hälfte wird sie zu Fan Service reduziert. Das mysteriöse Mädchen ist weg und wird ersetzt durch eine Idiotin, die nicht selbstständig handeln kann und ständig gekidnappt wird. Die Lösung dafür ist wirklich einfach. Nene wird nicht (zu hundert Prozent nicht!) zu Fan Service reduziert. Problem gelöst. Sie wird immer etwas mysteriös wirken. In meiner alternativen Story, wo Mikey nicht existiert, beginnt Nene bald eine große Schwester Rolle gegenüber von Angie zu entwickeln. In der Vergangenheit passte Nene nicht auf ihrer jüngeren Schwester auf, wodurch sie von einem Auto überfahren wurde und seitdem im Rollstuhl sitzt. Das macht Nene fertig und so wurde sie ein ideales Opfer von AxeKnightmon. Dieser „entführt“ Nene in die Digiwelt und macht ihr ein Angebot. Sie kann wieder zurück in ihre Welt kehren, wenn sie ihm hilft. Außerdem heilt AxeKnightmon dann ihre Schwester. Als Jeremy und Angie sie überzeugen nicht weiter für AxeKnightmon zu arbeiten und schließt sich den Fusionskämpfern an, aber beginnt irgendwann ihre Existenz innerhalb der Fusionskämpfer anzuzweifeln, da Sparrowmon sich mehr und mehr für Angie interessiert. Nene hat daraufhin einen Streit mit Sparrowmon und rennt weg. Im Wald begegnet sie AxeKnightmon, der versucht sie zu entführen. Bis plötzlich jemand Fremdes (und nein es ist nicht Mervamon, es wird Sleipmon werden) ihr zur Hilfe eilt. Letzten Endes waren ihre Bedenken unnütz, weil Sparrowmon sagt, dass sie immer für sie da sein wird. Sleipmon selbst erkennt, dass Nene gegen die Bagra-Armee kämpft und schließt sich ihr nach einem Gespräch an. Sparrowmon & Mervamon Sparrowmon ist mein Lieblings-Digimon neben Dorulumon. Sie hat eine enge Verbindung zu Nene und von allen Designs her finde ich, dass sie das Drittbeste hat. Ihr Charakter ist sehr verspielt. Also, wie haben die Writer sie ruiniert? Indem sie Mervamon erschaffen haben! Ja, Mervamon ruiniert in ihrer ganzen Existenz Sparrowmon. Alles, was Mervamon macht, hätte auch zu Sparrowmon gespielt werden können. Nicht ihre Persönlichkeit, nur, was Mervamon macht. Sparrowmon rettet Nene vor Entführungen, findet eines Tages ihren älteren Bruder, da sie selbst eine Waise ist und von ihrer Familie getrennt wurde. Ihr älterer Bruder arbeitet jedoch bei der Bagra-Armee. Damit hätte man schon Mervamons Rolle weg. Sparrowmon selbst erhält einen Flashback, wo sie auf Nene traf, nachdem sie Mitternacht beigetreten war. Ewan Amano & Damemon Beide Charaktere mag ich überhaupt nicht! Ewan und Damemon sind quasi Ken Ichijouji und Wormmon 2.0. Also werden sie komplett aus meiner verbesserten Version gestrichen. Generell finde ich beide sehr unnütz. Nene hätte sich auch einfach nur wünschen können, dass sie zurück in die reale Welt kehrt. Weitere Charaktere aus den Helden-Armeen Knightmon & Wisemon Da Beastmon rausfällt, erhält Knightmon einen anderen Herrn, den er dient. Zum Beispiel könnte man es so machen, dass er früher einmal einem Königlichen Ritter gedient hatte und er zusammen mit den PawnChessmon nach seinem Herrn sucht. Deshalb schließt er sich den Fusionskämpfern an. Und ich werde ihm eine engere Beziehung zu Wisemon geben, da beide kampferprobte Krieger sind. Trotzdem kann er seinen witzigen Charakter behalten. Wisemons Wissen und Rolle könnte man ganz zu Jijimon spielen. Oder auch umgekehrt. Wisemon könnte derjenige sein, der die Fusionskämpfer aufklärt. Früher ein General einer Armee, jetzt Unterstützer der Fusionskämpfer und bester Freund von Knightmon. Charaktere, die wegfallen Die folgenden Zeilen werden nur eine Aufzählung sein, welche Charaktere genau in meiner Version wegfallen. Die Gründe sind entweder, dass sie total nutzlos sind, vergessen werden oder einfach nur langweilig sind. *Mikey Kudo *Jijimon *Beastmon *Beelzemon *Legendäre Digimon *Cyberdramon *Deckerdramon *Mervamon *Monitamon & Monimon *Ewan Amano & Damemon *Todes-Generäle Antagonisten Und ein weiterer großer Schwachpunkt bei Fusion. Die Antagonisten. Entweder sind sie total schwach, dumm und sadistisch oder sie erhalten einen dämlichen Tod, werden zu Fan Service reduziert oder triefen nur von Klischees. Okay, fangen wir endlich an. Bagra-Armee Jay! Ich kann endlich darüber schreiben. Über diese wirklich schwache Armee, genannt Bagra-Armee. Und ich frage mich ernsthaft wie sie es geschafft haben die meisten Zonen zu erobern, denn neben den drei Top-Generälen, Reapmon alias Beelzemon, Bagramon, Lucemon und Todes-Generälen sind alle anderen Mitglieder sehr schwach und dumm. Sie werden entweder mit einem einzigen Schlag vernichtet und in die Hölle geschickt oder sie können ganz einfach getäuscht werden. Hier ein Beispiel aus der aller ersten Folge. Eine ganze Einheit wird von Pickmon, ja, von Pickmon, besiegt. Problemlösung: Die Bagra-Armee ist von Anfang an sehr stark und nicht 90 Prozent aller Generäle sind nicht dumm. Bagramon Ich werde nicht lügen. Bagramon ist der Antagonist, den ich am meisten hasse. Er trieft nur von Klischees. Sitzt in seinen Thron, lässt seine Untergebenen alles machen, ehe er sie grundlos ermordet. Zudem bezeichnet er seinen Plan als böse. Das ist zu viel des guten. Nicht nur, dass er den kürzesten finalen Kampf in der Geschichte von Digimon hat mit nur einen einzigen Schlag von der Gegenseite, er ist auch noch ein eindimensionaler Antagonist. Warum ist er böse, das weiß niemand! Man konnte schon in der Vergangenheit gute Antagonisten schreiben, wie zum Beispiel bei Ken, Oikawa, BlackWarGreymon und Kurata. Doch warum ist man wieder zur Adventure-Logik gegangen, wo jeder Antagonist nur böse ist, weil er böse ist. So… Wie verbessert man Bagramon? Die Antwort ist eigentlich näher, als man zunächst glaubt. Man nimmt einfach die Manga-Version! Diese Version gehört zu einen meiner Lieblings-Antagonisten. Bagramon aus dem Manga ist kein Sadist, er ist verzweifelt, er war ein Diener von Homeostasis! Einmal hatte er ihn gefragt, was die Gerechtigkeit der Welt sei, doch Bagramon erhielt keine Antwort, wodurch er so wütend wurde, dass er einen Aufstand gegen Homeostasis begann. Dieser bestrafte ihn dann, indem es seine eine Körperhälfte zerstörte. Punkt! Somit hat man schon eine gute Vergangenheit. Bagramons Beziehung zu seinen Untergebenen wird in der verbesserten Version um einiges besser. Er tötet sie nicht (außer, wenn jemand ihn verrät), weist aber manchmal Aufmüpfige zurecht indem er ihre Seele entzieht und sie in einen Gekomon setzt. Zu seinen jüngeren Bruder AxeKnightmon hat er ein besseres Verhältnis. Bagramon will ihn konstant beschützen. Später in der Geschichte zweifelt er dann immer mehr an sich selbst und glaubt auch langsam, dass der Krieg sinnlos ist, da er das ganze Leid der anderen sieht und er immer mehr sowas verabscheut. Er selbst kämpft ein paar Mal gegen die Helden, wodurch man seine Kraft sehen kann (und nein, er erhält nicht ein ständiges Power Upgrade!). Jedes Mal lässt er sie allerdings durch unterschiedliche Gründe gehen (z.B. dass die Zone in sich einstürzt oder einfach, weil sich eine zweite Armee dazugesellt). Als die Fusionskämpfer ihm zum vierten Mal begegnen, ist er ein depressives Digimon, weil sein Bruder die Bagra-Armee übernommen und Blastmon getötet hatte. Jetzt will Bagramon nur noch, dass der Krieg aufhört. Er entschuldigt sich für all seine Taten, doch Shoutmon und Jeremy glauben ihn nicht und wollen ihn töten. Da erscheint Lilithmon und beschützt ihn. Dies kostet allerdings ihr Leben. Mit ihren letzten Worten verabschiedet sie sich von ihm und Bagramon realisiert, dass nur durch sein Handeln es so weit kommen konnte und begeht Selbstmord. Mit seinen letzten Worten bittet er die Fusionskämpfer, dass sie seinen Bruder aufhalten. Lilithmon, Tactimon & Blastmon Die drei höchsten Generäle der Bagra-Armee und durch einen Zufall sie sind außerdem die besten Charaktere aus Fusion. Ich habe nicht viel an Tactimon und Blastmon auszusetzen. Ja, beide könnten einen anderen Tod haben, aber sie sind dennoch sehr gute Charaktere. Tactimon würde quasi durch Dorulumon sterben in einen Kampf, wo sich nicht Shoutmon und der Rest der Fusionskämpfer einmischen würde. Ich glaube dadurch wäre eine gewisse Tiefe zwischen den beiden Charakteren geschaffen. Denn was mich am meisten gestört hat an Tactimons Tod war, dass Dorulumon, ein früherer Untergebener von ihm, nicht einmal vor Ort war. Ja… Dorulumon hat nicht Tactimons Tod erlebt. Blastmon ist der beste gehandhabte Charakter aus Fusion. Damit meine ich nicht, dass er der beste Charakter ist… Ich erkläre es kurz in den Worten des YouTubers Cactus Casual: Nene, super Charakter in der ersten Hälfte, fällt komplett auseinander in der zweiten Hälfte. Dorulumon, cooler Charakter, kaum benutzte und ausgearbeitete Hintergrundgeschichte. (Christopher lasse ich aus.) Tactimon, stark, intelligent, gefasst, sehr guter Antagonist, super enttäuschender Tod. (Ich werde gleich zu Lilithmon kommen.) Cactus Casual hat wohl ziemlich gut beschrieben, was ich über die jeweiligen „Schwächen“ hinsichtlich des Writings denke. Blastmon selbst wird nicht seinen Körper verlieren, trotzdem wird er weiter als Comic Relief seinen Auftritt haben. Ansonsten habe ich nichts Weiteres an diesen Charakter auszusetzen. Er kann ruhig in einem sehr langen Kampf gegen AxeKnightmon sterben. Lilithmon jedoch ist ein anderes Kaliber. Nicht nur, dass ich ihren Dub-Namen Laylamon nicht ausstehen kann, da es mich unweigerlich an Lalamon erinnert, sie ist neben Nene einer der schlechtesten gehandhabten Charaktere aus Fusion. Wie ich schon bei Blastmon erklärt habe… Sie ist nicht ein schlechter Charakter. Im Gegenteil. Sie ist in der ersten Hälfte sehr gut. Sie manipuliert andere, ist genauso intelligent wie Tactimon und vor allem sie ist ein vollwertiger Charakter. Doch in der zweiten Hälfte ist sie (wieder in den Worten von Cactus Casual) unnötigerweise zum Fußsoldat reduziert worden, wodurch ihr Charakter komplett umgeschrieben wurde zu Fan Service. Nicht Lilithmon unnötigerweise zum Fußsoldaten machen und dadurch zu Fan Service reduzieren, das ist die Lösung. Einfach nur ihren Charakter und ihre Rolle beibehalten (nebenbei das gilt auch für Nene). Mehr nicht. Man könnte ihr noch etwas aus dem Manga geben. Und zwar könnte sie Bagramon heimlich lieben. Ihren Tod in der verbesserten Version habe ich aber schon geklärt. AxeKnightmon Anders als bei seinem älteren Bruder Bagramon ist AxeKnightmon der beste Antagonist, den Fusion zu bieten hat. Und ich werde nicht lügen, dass er außerdem mein Lieblingsantagonist überhaupt aus Digimon ist. Er selbst ist ein sehr intelligentes Digimon. Was mich allerdings in Fusion am meisten gestört hatte, war AxeKnightmons Tod. Er hatte lange diesen Plan ausgearbeitet, damit er Bagramon stürzen kann… Ist der Plan geglückt? Nein. Bagramon wusste die ganze Zeit davon (ich frage mich woher) und tötet ihn einfach, als hätte der Plan keine größere Bedeutung für die Story. In der verbesserten Version gelingt AxeKnightmons Plan Bagramon zu stürzen. Allerdings entkommt dieser zusammen mit Lilithmon und will dann den Fusionskämpfern helfen… Den Rest habe ich schon bei Bagramon geklärt. AxeKnightmon selbst wird einen sehr guten Kampf gegen die Protagonisten bekommen und zu guter Letzt wird er sterben mit den Worten, dass er nicht in der Lage war die Digiwelt wieder zu vereinen. Was ich damit meine? Neue Charaktere Jep. Ein paar OCs gehören zu der verbesserten Version dazu. Also fangen wir erst einmal mit einen einzigen Antagonisten an. Der finale Antagonist Dieser Antagonist plant im Grunde genommen die gesamte Digiwelt und reale Welt zu vereinen und sie dann zu vernichten, damit er eine Welt erschaffen kann, die er nach seinem freien Willen formt. Weshalb er das tut? Früher einmal war dieses Digimon sehr freundlich doch auf Grund seines Aussehens wurde es immer wieder verstoßen, weshalb er immer mehr Hass in sich sammelte. Irgendwann dann benutzte er seine Kraft, um die Digiwelt zu vernichten. Eine Gruppe aus Digimon (ich werde darauf noch kommen) hielt ihn damals auf und verbannte ihn. Der Preis war allerdings sehr hoch. Die Digiwelt wurde in 108 Zonen aufgeteilt. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wer dieses Digimon ist. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt vier Vorschläge: Apocalymon, ZeedMillenniummon, Ordinemon oder Ogudomon. Königliche Ritter Mal ehrlich gesagt. Es müssen nicht alle Königlichen Ritter in der verbesserten Version rein. Ich würde vorschlagen nur Alphamon, Duftmon, Sleipmon (die ich schon bei Nene erwähnt hatte), Jesmon und Examon. Zu Duftmon muss ich noch etwas schreiben. Er selbst wird früh ein Mitglied der Fusionskämpfer und unterstützt sie bei Kampfstrategien. Duftmon arbeitet dabei eng mit Knightmon und Wisemon zusammen. Zu Alphamon. Als die Digiwelt in Zonen aufgeteilt wurden, wurde er von seinem Körper getrennt. Sein Geist gelangte in die reale Welt. Da Angie und Jeremy zusammen mit ein paar anderen Digimon ebenfalls ungewollt dorthin gelangen wird Alphamon mit Hilfe seiner Kraft sie wieder zurück in die Digiwelt bringen. Sein Körper selbst arbeitet für die Bagra-Armee, während sein Geist mit den Fusionskämpfern geht und eine Weile nach seinen Körper sucht, ehe er diesen findet und wieder mit diesem verschmilzt. Ich komme jetzt zu Jesmon und Examon. Beide wurden, ähnlich wie Alphamon, in die reale Welt geschleudert. Examon jedoch ist schwer verwundet durch einen Kampf mit Tactimon, sodass er starke Schmerzen hat und sich kaum bewegen kann. Jesmon, oder eher sein Rookie-Level Hackmon, stielt immer wieder Lebensmittel, damit Examon überleben kann. Irgendwann begegnet er dabei Christopher, der durch Bagramon in die reale Welt geschleudert wurde, und führt ihn zu Examon. Christopher lässt Examon in seinen Fusionslader, damit er sich erholen kann. Hackmon wird allerdings dann von ihm verscheucht, da Christopher glaubt, dass er nur ein schwaches Digimon sei. Hackmon selbst findet dann Angie und Jeremy und erkennt Duftmon wieder. Dadurch schließt er sich den Fusionskämpfern an. Gott der Digiwelt Erinnert ihr euch an die Episode, wo Mikey und Reapmon in den Abgrund gestürzt waren? Da war eine Gottesstatue zu der Reapmon und einige Engel-Digimon früher einmal gebetet haben. Der Gott selbst segnet Mikey, ehe er zusammen mit Reapmon verschwindet. Also stellte sich mir nach dieser Szene folgende Frage. Wer ist der Gott der Digiwelt? Ehrlich gesagt haben wir zwei Kandidaten dafür. Homeostasis und Yggdrasil. Obwohl im Manga sowohl Yggdrasil als auch Homeostasis „vertreten“ sind, wird in der verbesserten Version nur Yggdrasil auftreten, da es ansonsten (fast) immer als Antagonist da steht… Ist es im X-Antibody Film, ist es in Data Squad, ist es in Cyber Sleuth (obwohl es nicht wirklich etwas dafür kann, dass es ein Antagonist ist) oder ist es Adventure tri., Yggdrasil wird (fast) immer als Antagonist dargestellt. Yggdrasil selbst wird erstmals von Duftmon erwähnt. Er sagte, dass er dem Gott der Digiwelt diene, doch dass er dies nicht näher erläutern möchte. Später klärt Alphamon über Yggdrasil auf. Dieser wollte unbedingt die Bagra-Armee aufhalten, da diese die Bevölkerung terrorisiert. Nachdem AxeKnightmon besiegt wird, erscheint Yggdrasil als ein Glitzern und erklärt, dass er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass die Helden die Bagra-Armee besiegen. Doch es gibt ein Problem. Yggdrasil hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass der finale Antagonist zurückkehrt. Es selbst setzt gerade alle seine Kräfte ein, damit dieses Digimon nicht in die Digiwelt eindringen kann. Doch es ist langsam erschöpft. So machen sich die Helden auf dieses Digimon ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Und das ist das Ende der verbesserten Version als auch über diesen Blog-Beitrag. Ich hoffe, dass ihr versteht, warum ich es mache. Fusion ist nach meiner Meinung einer der schlechtesten Staffeln von Digimon. Die Story, einige Charaktere, die Degradierung gewisser Protagonisten und Antagonisten sowie das Finale mag ich überhaupt nicht. Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass ich mal meine Verbesserungsvorschläge schreibe. Und obwohl ich manche Ideen aus dem Manga genommen habe, weil ich eben diesen so gut finde, habe ich dennoch an einigen Stellen meine Kreativität freien Lauf gelassen. Und vielleicht, eines Tages, werde ich dann meine eigene FF über ein Fusion Rewrite schreibe. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag